


牛乳

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 半强迫自慰, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 卡卡西生贺关于牛奶的故事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	牛乳

今天是六代目旗木卡卡西的生日，无论卡卡西走到哪，都会有人出来向他打招呼并祝他生日快乐。卡卡西温和地向他们挨个问好，挑起的眉眼没有露出任何端倪，他庆幸于面罩的遮掩，只因自己会为某人恶意调大的等级不自主地开始呼吸急促面色绯红。他把全身的注意力都放在了下身，用力含紧正顶在他凸起软肉上的玩意。他从未如此渴望早退，但今天却出乎意外地忙，日程并没有因为他是寿星就优待他。

他吞咽下口水，再次眯起眼睛友好地对一个向他打招呼的人点头致意。

他真的想回家了。

旗木卡卡西宅。

带土翘着脚，好整以暇地看着卡卡西床头一堆翻烂的亲热天堂，一边翻，一边不屑地评价："就这种满篇嗯嗯啊啊，也亏得他看了这么久。有什么意思。"他把书丢回床上，顺手将床上的遥控开关调到最大等级。他满意地想象着卡卡西轻轻吸着气，却又得佯装无事地对他的子民挨个问好的模样。想到这带土回忆起卡卡西在这张床上无数的呻吟和尖叫。当他把自己送入他的小洞里，无论是上面还是下面的，卡卡西都会温顺地含好，仿佛是一个没有感情的玩偶娃娃，只属于带土的鸡巴套子。带土开始期待起今晚为笨卡卡的庆生。自己仅剩的一点微弱查克拉做这种事足够了，毕竟六道之力不是白得的。带土悠闲地躺会床上，注视着跳进来的明媚阳光。难  
以想象这就是战犯的生活。

——还操着这个村的英雄。带土闭着眼惬意地想，突然就觉得，月之眼的世界与现实世界还是有共通的。

等卡卡西面色通红跌撞着进门时，等在门口的带土一把搂住了站都站不稳的对方。"舒服吗？"带土咬着卡卡西的耳朵，把热气全部灌进他耳道。卡卡西感觉自己的全身被这热气吹得更烫了，仿佛是风助火势，卡卡西憋起最后的劲，把对方摁在墙上，言语不善却没有说服力地呵叱："胡闹！我早上答应你放进去的时候，你说过不会乱来的！"他语气微微上挑，像小钩子一样挑起了带土本就蓬勃的欲望。他就着这个被摁在墙上的姿势，一只手抓住卡卡西咚在自己耳边没什么力气的胳膊，另一只手从卡卡西的大腿游走到腰间，又慢慢向上走，从领口处塞了进去。卡卡西昏沉地正要抬起另一条胳膊向带土脸上甩去，好让对方松劲，却忙不迭地被带土拥入怀里。带土的头轻轻放在卡卡西的肩窝，温柔嘶哑地说：

"生日快乐，笨卡卡，都快成老卡卡了呢，卡卡西。"卡卡西仿佛被捏住脚踝的俄狄浦斯，任由对方就着这个姿势把自己从里到脱光。带土满意地看着站在衣服堆的眼圈通红面目春色的卡卡西，从膝弯处抱起他："玄关处就开干不是过生日的样子，我们回床上。"

带土注视着牛奶一样白的卡卡西，喉咙愈发干渴。他看着对方张开双腿却努力夹紧股缝的别扭姿势，低下身开始用指腹按摩洞口。他注视着小洞翕合吞吐的模样，粉肉仿佛在用力推着东西，却又像是在说话邀请把自己填满，带土知道这张嘴比上面的要诚实多了。他伸指进去，摸到了那个还在震动的小棒。"这个刚好可以顶到你的软肉，而且能整个充满你。你说我待会是直接这样干你，还是把它拿出来？""拿，拿出来，求，求求你了。"卡卡西咬紧嘴唇，来回摇头，把枕头上洇得都是湿痕。"那好，我今天很想喝牛奶，你让我喝到牛奶，我就拿出来干你。"带土握住了卡卡西吐水的下身，抚摸着他湿润的龟头，恶意地拿平滑的指甲蹭着马眼。卡卡西被刺激得弓起上身；"我，我给你去厨房拿，你放开我。我就去。"带土摁回了挣扎着要起身的卡卡西，握住柱身的手稍微用力一捏，卡卡西又呻吟着躺了回去。"不是厨房的，是你的。""我，我没有奶啊。"卡卡西迷茫地盯着带土的黑眼珠，不自觉地伸出手摸着带土的脸。带土任由对方用指尖抚摸着自己的疤痕。

"很痛吗？"卡卡西努力让自己直视带土的眼睛，眼里满是泪水。"不疼，一下就砸下来，当时就没有感觉了。"带土捉住卡卡西的指尖，把它含着，用舌头卷裹舔舐，用牙齿轻咬。卡卡西的指腹摩擦上带土的上颚，蹭得带土脊椎骨一激灵。带土吐出卡卡西被咬红的手指，把自己的手覆盖上卡卡西的胸脯。"这是在做什么？"卡卡西茫然地低头，突然感觉带土将什么能量注入自己乳头。那里好涨，还疼，而且怎么还变得突起了？卡卡西惊恐地注视着满脸汗水的带土，突然就明白了对方在做什么。"我不是女人！"卡卡西抬腿就踹向带土腹部。"别动，快好了，待会让你喝喝自己的奶。"术式刚好结束，带土握住卡卡西纤细的脚踝，亲着对方美丽的脚背，就势把卡卡西拉开，将自己的整个身体压在卡卡西身上。自己一丝不挂，对方却仍身穿家居服，卡卡西不满于这样的现状，他一下钻进带土衣服，舔舐着带土带汗的乳头。

"嘶——"带土把衣服从头上褪下，重新把卡卡西摁回床上。"是我吃你的奶，不是你舔我的。这下好了，我不能把小棒拿出来了，我会把它顶入你的最深处，如果你有子宫的话，它就会卡在你的宫口，继续震动，而你下面紧紧的道仿佛鸡巴套子一样还紧紧咬着我，你那时候该怎么办呢？卡卡西？"随后带土没有给卡卡西分辩的机会，他揉搓着卡卡西的乳头，看着它们滲出白液，他拿舌头一尝，嗯，有点腥。他开始吮吸起来，用舌尖围着乳头打转。奶水越来越多，另外一边也开始涨奶。"疼，带土，疼。"带土换了一边继续吮吸，同时用手掌护住另外一边，大力揉捏，让奶水喷进自己的手心。奶水渗出了带土的掌心，流得满床都是，房间里一股膻腥味。

"你现在闻起来也像牛奶了，卡卡西。"带土一边喝，一边含混地看着卡卡西失神的模样。他此时腿大张，括约肌也放弃了挣扎，任由震动棒顶着自己，整个人通红，奶水顺着起伏的胸脯滑动。快没电了，带土估摸着，他恋恋不舍地离开卡卡西的乳头，把卡卡西的双腿举起叠过。"抱着，我现在要你自己把下面的牛奶也弄出来。"卡卡西脱力却乖顺地抱住自己的双腿，把后洞完全大方地展示给面前的唯一观众。他摸上自己的柱身，开始上下撸动。"太轻了。"带土把自己的裤子脱下，半跪在床上，把自己的柱身和对方的握在一起，用力撸动起来。

"不要带土！不要！啊啊啊——"卡卡西开始失控地尖叫，自己的乳头被带土掐着还流着奶，下身大张，自己的分身也在对方手里握着，这一刻，他只属于宇智波带土。带土开始加快速度，并继续俯下身喝着卡卡西还在流奶的乳头。卡卡西在带土手里几个挺进，把粘白的液体糊了带土一手。带土直起身，尝了一口："没有上面好吃。你来尝尝自己。"说着不由分说地拿指头沾了一点精液，摁上卡卡西满身都是的奶水，塞进了卡卡西大口呼吸的嘴里。

"好吃吗？"带土嘶哑地问。

"好吃。"卡卡西失神地回复。

"那好，那下来，该你吃我的牛奶了。"带头伸手进去，掏出没电的按摩棒，将自己一送到底。

end


End file.
